A Wedding
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico and Will are getting married. Of course something is bound to go wrong. It always does if Percy's wedding and Jason's wedding have anything to go by. Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairings: Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel

xXxXx

Nico nervously stared at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. He reached up and smoothed down his hair and swiped the nonexistent dust off his shoulders.

"Stop it, you look great," a soft voice said to him. Nico turned around and gave Percy and Jason a hesitant smile. Percy took a step towards him and tucked some of the Italian's stray bangs behind his ear.

"How did you do this?" Nico whispered, suddenly insecure. He couldn't get the butterflies out of his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick. He fixed the flower in his tux pocket again and dusted his already clean pants down.

Percy lifted Nico's chin and met his eyes, "It's going to be fine. Okay? I mean it can't be more disastrous than Jason's wedding."

Nico couldn't help but chuckle at that memory. Jason and Piper had their wedding at the Grand Canyon on a warm summer day during the sunset. It was the perfect place because that was really the first time they actually met. Not in Piper's memories but in real life.

During their wedding kiss Jason let go of the wind and half of the guests found themselves on the floor. And if that wasn't bad enough, at the reception all the food was ruined because the idiot waiters set the food too close to the edge and it all fell after a different gust of wind.

They ended up buying everyone pizza and breadsticks. Piper had been upset with the outcome because she had been looking forward to the food after basically starving herself for months to fit into a smaller wedding dress.

She ended up eating a whole pizza by herself. All caution thrown out the window.

Leo's best man speech was a disaster as well but Nico had made up for it with his best man speech. Jason didn't trust Leo with the best man abilities by himself but since he was his oldest friend he felt he deserved to give him some credit.

Leo was more than happy to throw Jason a bachelor's party. Nico basically did the rest. It worked out great though since Nico didn't know the first thing about throwing a party.

Jason scoffed at Percy's comment, "Oh please, like your wedding was any less of a disaster."

Percy just huffed and avoided eye contact.

Percy and Annabeth had decided that an underwater wedding was a great idea. He had created a large dome underwater and everything.

Of course Percy's little sister Hannah Blofis had thought that popping the bubble during the reception was a good idea. So like Jason's wedding the food was ruined and so was their clothes.

They ended up ordering pizza again and hotdogs. The reception was held on the beach, most of it was just them drying off in the warm sun. It was actually pretty nice considering.

Plus the cake wasn't ruined so that was a plus.

"You know, this isn't making me feel any better." Nico confessed.

Jason and Percy just smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter how the wedding turns out. If it goes perfectly or if it's a complete disaster, at the end the only thing that matters is that you're married to the man you love and you're going to spend the rest of your life with him."

Nico frowned, "Wha-what if he realizes he doesn't want to be with me anymore. Or he gets bored of me? What if he doesn't even show up at the wedding? He might have already left!"

"You're incredible Nico and if he does that then he just lost the most amazing man in the world. That's his loss. And of course if he does choose to hurt you we will destroy him." Percy promised.

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and smiled. He didn't lift his head when he heard the door open. Jason said something to the person at the door before turning back to Nico.

He dabbed the tears off Nico's face with his handkerchief and gave him a smile. "Ready to get married."

Nico nodded, "Let's do this." he looked around and frowned, "where are the rest of my groomsmen?"

"They're already there. Come on."

Nico made the long journey down the stairs and through the halls until he was at the door of the entrance hall.

"You know," Percy said as he linked arms with Cecil, "I never thought I would walk down the aisle with another man."

Cecil pouted and grudgingly accepted Percy's embrace, "I'm not overjoyed about it either. You know since Nico is the girl in the relationship he should bridesmaids."

Nico glared at him and effectively shut him up.

"He does have a bridesmaid," Reyna's cool voice cut in as she linked arms with Lou Ellen.

"You don't count. That still doesn't make Percy a girl. I have to kiss his cheek!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Seriously? If you can't handle that much gayness in an action then you really shouldn't be here."

Jason chuckled as he linked arms with Butch from the Iris cabin.

Frank rolled his eyes and frowned at his partner. Travis Stoll just grinned at him and pulled him in close. Frank patted down his pockets to make sure he didn't take anything.

Connor just paled when he brought Tyson closer to him.

Nico chuckled, "You guys are ridiculous." He watched as Percy and Cecil entered the room first and sighed. He could do this.

"You look lovely."

Nico's eyes widened and he twirled to stare at his father's awaiting hand.

"Well I am your father. I am going to walk you down the aisle and give you away." Hades said.

Nico blushed, "That's for girls."

"Is it? Well then, can you make an exception?"

Nico turned even more red, "Okay… Thanks."

Once Connor and Tyson disappeared into the room and the wedding music started to play Nico linked elbows with Hades and walked into the room.

He didn't care about the hundreds of eyes on him or even about the shocking number of gods there were. All that mattered was the man on the end.

Will Solace lit up as he watched Nico walk down the aisle. He looked so perfect and wonderful.

How could he be so lucky?

Once Nico reached the front he let his father kiss his cheek and glare at Will for approximately a minute before going to his seat. Nico let Will take his hand and pull him onto the platform with him.

"You look beautiful," Will whispered to Nico before leaning in and wiping away a tear Nico didn't know was sliding down his cheek.

Neither really paid much attention to the priest as he babbled on about who knows what. They were too caught up in their own happy world.

Nico gasped as Percy tapped his shoulder and handed him an envelope with a smile.

His vows.

He unfolded the envelope and met Will's eyes. "I wrote this over and over and over again trying to make it even half as perfect as you are. But as you see, my vows are empty." Nico showed Will and everyone else his empty vows. "I just didn't really know how to describe how much I loved you and now I know why people say that there really is no way to describe it. You're amazing and talented and even though you annoyed the fuck out of me, I still love you and I want you to annoy me and love me for the rest of my life. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life. Shit, how bad am I doing?"

Will chuckled, "You might want to cut down on the swears."

Nico glared lightly at him. "I can't imagine my life without you and I never want to. You are mine Will Solace and even though I want to shove you in the ground some times you will always be mine. My dork that is."

"You're really possessive today." Will grinned. He turned around and got his vows from Cecil. "Like you I couldn't really find the right words to describe how I felt about you. I kind of just drew a picture of us doing it."

Nico gasped and snatched the vows out of his hand and opened it up. He turned a bright red and gasped before abruptly closing it and throwing it at Will's face. "I do not look like that! You suck at drawing!"

Will chuckled and reopened the card and frowned, "I do not. I think it's rather good."

"You also think salad is good."

"Salad is good."

"I have three legs in this picture."

Will grinned, "Oh, that middle one isn't a leg."

Nico turned an interesting red color.

Percy cleared his throat, "Can you get married first before you start bickering like a married old couple?"

Will chuckled and lifted Nico's chin so he wasn't looking at the crude drawing anymore but instead deep blue eyes.

"I love you so damned much and I never want to live without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't even want to think about my life without you. You are by far the most amazing person I had ever met and you don't even realize it. I don't know what I did to deserve you but now that I have you I plan on never letting you go."

Nico gave him a teary grin, "That was cheesy."

Will took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, "Can we kiss now? I really want to kiss you."

"Rings first," Cecil piped up.

Little Chuck Hedge stumbled up to them with a pillow with two rings on it. Nico and Will both took one and placed it on the others ring finger as the priest finished up with, "...I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss."

Will grinned and mumbled a small "Finally" before leaning in and capturing Nico's lips. Nico grinned back and wrapped his arms around his husbands neck, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart Nico was blushing and grinning while Will was holding him tightly with a huge grin on his face.

"You make me happy too," Will whispered.

Nico just grinned and kissed his husband again. "I love you."

Will kissed him back. "I love you too."

xXxXx

 **Hope you like it! Please review with what you liked and what you didn't. Also if there are any prompts for Solangelo you want me to write I am currently in need of them.**

 ** **Lilac ;)****


End file.
